Agave Leaf
Made by: CF3 Agave Leaf is Citron's plant. Agave Leaf is a plant from Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension, unlocked in the City Dimension on Night 13. Agave Leaf attacks zombies with their leaves, which can hit three times with one leaf before it falls off. Agave Leaf can only hit zombies three times in general before having to regrow them. Regrowing takes 15 seconds. Each hit with Agave Leaf's leaves do high damage, but only if it hits a zombie three times with on leaf. Appearance Agave Leaf is a turquoise Agave with a reddish-orange outline. There are two leaves in front of Agave Leaf, two behind him, and a leaf in the middle of the leaves behind him and in front of him with two eyes. The leaves in front of him are sorta slanted and the leaves behind him are almost pointing up. Personality Agave Leaf is a cranky plant. Hes cranky most of time, even if he doesn't look cranky, almost everyday, hes cranky. Some plants think he has anger issues, though he doesn't. Hes just cranky, but Agave Leaf is very fierce, determined and focused. Some plants think he works too hard, and it's the reason hes cranky. Powers Agave Leaf attacks zombies with their leaves, which can hit three times with one leaf before it falls off. Agave Leaf can only hit zombies three times in general before having to regrow them. Regrowing takes 15 seconds. Each hit with Agave Leaf's leaves do high damage, but only if it hits a zombie three times with on leaf. Plant Food When Agave Leaf is fed with Plant Food, it will detach itself and launch powerful leaves in every lane which does heavy damage. After each leaf is thrown off the screen, as each leaf will pierce through zombies, Agave Leaf will reform and will become a melee plant again. Friends Agave Leaf, even if hes a cranky bugger, is still friends with a few plants, since he was on the journey with Mangoo and Portaleaf He is friends with the two. He is also friends with the regular Agave, and finally, hes also friends with Snow-Grape and Perfect Pear. Hobbies Agave Leaf was one of the plants who traveled with Mangoo to get to Flusion. He was originally was close to Flusion, but was still fairly far away from it. Agave Leaf enjoys sleeping and travelling through the raging cars in the City Dimension. Trivia *He traveled with Mangoo in The Longest Journey. Almanac Special: each leaf hits the zombie it's attacking 3 times. |description = "You were dumb enough to come near me." says Agave Leaf. "Aren't you smart enough? Oh yeah, your a zombie. Obviously your not smart." Agave Leaf isn't afraid to speak his mind, so it's best not to get on his bad side. }} Gallery Agave CF3 No eyebrows.png|HD Agave Leaf Agave PVZDS Seed.png|Agave leaf's seed packet Quotes *"Your an idiot for coming near me." *"Flusion? Ugh, sure. If you wanna go there, it's not that far. I can take you, but DON'T be too noisy!" Category:Plants Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Characters